Calabazas
by LyannTargaryen
Summary: Es reconocida como verdad absoluta aquella que un individuo sea este hombre o mujer jamás se encontrara libre, aunque esto ocurriese una sola vez en su vida, de recibir
1. Depresión

_Todo a Jane Austen y sus respectivos autores._

_Este fic participa del Reto "Viñetas de emociones" del foro "Las sombras de Pemberley"_

_Calabazas_

_I_

_Es reconocida como verdad absoluta aquella que un individuo sea este hombre o mujer jamás se encontrara libre, aunque esto ocurriese una sola vez en su vida, de recibir calabazas. _

En verdad no sabía de que manera extirpar aquel pesar que la acogía, haciéndola sentir miserable como jamás lo imagino.

Mil veces deseo haber escuchado lo que apenas unos meses atrás, en aquella misma habitación, su hermana le dijo ya que debía admitir que tenía razón. Ella juzgaba muy rápido a la gente; sin meditarlo demasiado y ese hombre era una prueba irrefutable de ello. Ahora más que nunca.

Él había jugado con su corazón y ella como una estúpida había creído cada una de sus palabras, profesándole una fe sin reservas. Le había dado todo su amor, su cariño, sus pensamientos de día y de noche.

Sin embargo no le sirvió.

Se sentía morir, tal como un alma en pena, que siente sin sentir y vive mas no lo hace. Cada recuerdo del mutuo tiempo compartido se le presentaba aterrador, como una sombra de un futuro inalcanzable, que jamás regresaría.

Pues ahora, ¿Que quedaba de ese amor?.Tan solo un profundo dolor, del que ella estaba segura jamás podría recuperarse.

Lo había dado todo por él e ingratamente le fue retornado su corazón, sus expectativas y sueños no hechos más que polvo, para el polvo, en que se había convertido aquel amor. Ese que otrora prometiese ser eterno.

Sin embargo lo que más le dolía en lo profundo de su alma al hacer esa maleta para partir a Londres al encuentro de sus tíos Gardiner, era tener la certeza de jamás volvería a ser la misma ya que a partir de ese momento y para siempre, existiría una Jane Bennet y otra después de Charles Bingley. A la vez que los únicos recuerdos que podría guardar de aquellas épocas, esas en las que vislumbraba su futuro promisorio y lleno de luz, serian solamente aquellas calabazas que un día lluvioso, no hace mucho, alguien dejo en su puerta.


	2. Frustración

Calabazas

II

_Frustración _

En verdad se encontraba frustrado jamás había sentido capaz de hacer algo así por nadie, mucho menos por una mujer. Más ahora se encontraba parado bajo la lluvia en la almeada de rosings, solo y completamente mojado.

Todo por culpa de ella.

Aquella chiquilla se había atrevido a rechazarlo, ¿Pero por que? ¿Que era lo que esperaba esa mujer de él?, ¿Es que no le bastaba, con todo lo que le había expresado momentos atrás?, ¿Acaso era que no le interesaba y prefería recibir calabazas antes que halagos de su parte?. Y si así era, ¿Debía recibir dicho hecho como un insulto a su persona dando por concluida la empresa que llevaba hasta entonces entre manos, o simplemente tomarlo como un incentivó para proseguir con la misma?.

Si tan solo supiera la pasión y el deseo que inspiraba en él su persona, quizás su respuesta hubiera sido otra.

Hay si así fuera… sin embargo no lo era y eso no hacía otra cosa que frustrarlo aun más.


	3. Serenidad

_Calabazas_

III

_Serenidad_

Sinceramente ella no comprendía porque sus hermanas la miraban así, cual bicho raro.

¿Que esperaban?, que se echara a llorar en los rincones como ellas tiempo atrás.

¿Es que acaso era raro verla retornar a su rutina habitual con tanta serenidad?, siéndoles imposible comprender el porqué aquello era tomado con tanta calma por su persona.

El que tanto el señor Bingley como el señor Darcy fueran los precursores de sus lágrimas de desdicha, no ameritaba que Philip Dashwood fuera el de las de ella.

Mil veces había tratado de explicárselo, buscando las palabras adecuadas sin embargo no lo lograba.

Ahora solo le quedaba esa alternativa, realmente se estaba quedando sin ideas, por eso estaba escribiendo aquellas palabras. Solo esperaba que así lo entendieran y comprendieran ("…)_ que un individuo sea este hombre o mujer jamás se encontrara libre, aunque esto ocurriese una sola vez en su vida, de recibir calabazas." _ Entonces, ¿Porque habria de amargarse por algo como aquello?.


End file.
